1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand for supporting a plurality of objects at a plurality of vertical levels and, more particularly, to a collector's table where a plurality of different, removably attached, support means are provided which may be interchanged to provide a structure that can support a variety of objjects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses stands or devices for supporting objects at vertically spaced levels such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 115,456, 1,401,057, 1,955,919, 2,689,050, and 4,218,979. The prior art also discloses stands or devices for supporting objects in vertical orientation at a vertically spaced location as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,504,902, 2,673,053, 2,679,996, 3,160,380, and 3,169,742. However, the prior art does not disclose or suggest providing several different support means that may be interchanged so as to display a variety of objects, such as flower pots and collector's items, in a variety of different ways.